What do You See?
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lihat dari kekasihnya, jelas-jelas kekasihnya itu tidak sempura. / "Sasuke-kun, ayo jawab!" rengek Sakura sambil mengguncang tangan Sasuke, "apa yang kamu lihat dari aku?" / Ah, bukankah ketidaksempurnaan itu indah?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**What do You See? © Dua Puluh Empat**

**Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi kurang, singkat, jangan dibaca di tempat yang gelap.**

**.**

**Segala macam kekurang dalam fanfic ini adalah benar kelemahan penulis.**

**_Don't like don't read._**

.

* * *

_Hidup ini singkat. Jalani hidupmu selagi bisa, jangan pedulikan apa yang orang katakan tentangmu. Lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu bahagia._

* * *

_._

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini Sakura Haruno merasakan kupingnya memanas. Sejak awal harusnya ia tahu, jika menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha ia akan menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolahnya dengan sekejap.

Jika dilihat dangan teliti, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke memang masih seumur jagung, tetapi cobaan yang Sakura dapatkan sudah seluas samudra. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari selalu ada yang memberikan teror kepada Sakura, belum lagi bisik-bisik tidak enak tentang dirinya.

Sungguh, Sakura sudah bosan dengan semua ini. Sakura sudah bosan mendapatkan ancaman dan tatapan meremehkan. Tetapi seseorang mendorongnya untuk lebih kuat, mendorongnya untuk lebih bersabar. Karena seseorang itu pernah berkata, bahwa semua ini akan indah pada waktunya. Ya, seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya.

Mari kita lihat pemeran utama kita dalam cerita ini, Sakura Haruno.

Terlihat pemeran utama kita sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan sahabatnya, Ino Yamaka. Pasti selalu seperti ini jika ia melewati siswi-siswi yang katanya _fans_ dari kekasihnya itu. Mereka dengan tidak tahu malunya memberikan tatapan meremehkan kepada Sakura, dan itu membuatnya merasa risih. Ah, lagi-lagi Sakura harus mendengar ucapan dari mereka yang membuat hatinya berdecit nyeri.

"Lihat, lihat, memang apa bagusnya sih si Haruno itu? Rambutnya saja sangat norak!"

"Jidatnya saja lebar begitu seperti lapangan golf, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya..."

"_Body_nya saja tidak _sexy_, malah terlihat sepeti papan kayu. Masih bagusan aku dong ya..."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura harus menulikan telinganya.

"Biarkan saja Saku, jangan dengarkan anjing yang sedang menggonggong."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya bukan?

**.**

* * *

_Jika cobaan sepanjang sungai, sudah seharusnya kesabaran itu seluas samudra._

* * *

**.**

Sekolah rasanya sudah mulai sepi sejak bel tanda habisnya pelajaran berbunyi. Hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang masih bertahan di sekolah ini, entah karena ada piket atau sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Seperti misalnya dua sejoli kita, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka memang sengaja masih berdiam diri disini –di atap sekolah, sambil merasakan angin yang mengipaskan wajah mereka dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi aku berjalan ke kantin dan seperti biasa, _fans_ setia kamu itu membicarakan aku. Memang bukan hal yang aneh dengan itu semua, tetapi aku merasa ucapan mereka memang ada benarnya,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut halus milik kekasihnya. Sekali-kali ia mencium rambut itu, kemudian memainkannya lagi.

"Mereka bilang bahwa aku ini norak, lihat saja warna rambutku. Lalu jidatku lebar, dan tubuhku tidak.. err, _sexy_. Itu semua memang benar, Sasuke-kun,"

"Lalu?"

"Jika boleh aku berpendapat, masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana yang lebih daripada aku, tapi mengapa kamu memilih aku?" Sakura mendengus saat melihat kekasihnya tampak tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini, tapi sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali mengetahui jawaban dari kekasihnya itu, "sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lihat dari aku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Sesungguhnya Sasuke malas untuk menjawab. Kenapa perempuan itu selalu membuat semuanya terlihat merepotkan sih?

"Sasuke-kun, ayo jawab!" rengek Sakura sambil mengguncang tangan Sasuke, "apa yang kamu lihat dari aku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, melirik kekasihnya sebentar. Betapa antusiasnya Sakura saat Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya, "hn, semua yang tidak pernah mereka lihat."

Dan Sakura pun merona mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

* * *

_Mereka menertawakan aku saat aku memilih Sakura Haruno sebagai kekasihku. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada mereka. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berani bertanya dengan nada yang sombong, 'apa yang kamu lihat dari seorang Sakura Haruno?'_

_Akupun tertawa dan menjawab, 'semua yang tidak pernah kalian lihat.'_

* * *

_Ketika mencintai seseorang, cintai dia apa adanya. Jangan berharap mendapatkan dia yang sempura, karena kesempurnaan adalah ketika mencinta tanpa syarat._

* * *

**FIN**

Oke, jangan salahkan saya kalau kurang greget atau kurang pendeskripsian. Saya emang lemah di sana :D

Semoga cerita ini sedikitnya bisa menghibur, minimal bisa senyumlah :) Oh iya, kutipan di atas ada yang di dapat dari akun twitter pepatah. Dan yang lainnya, entah saya lupa :D

**:Bersediakah anda meninggalkan jejak di dalam cerita ini?:**


End file.
